Midnight fun
by Sonic Yaoi
Summary: Sonic and Knuckles get their own apartment near the college they've enrolled in, and feelings of lust begin to brew. SonicXKnuckles lemon oneshot! Don't like, don't read, don't flame! Third entry into my  'fun' series.


**With the beginning of this lemon, I would like to thank GivenAnythingButLove for giving me the the idea from making this oneshot. This is a Knuxonic lemon, so if you don't like this stuff, don't read, and don't flame, and kiss my ass. (Sorry if my language offends the readers of this story). And here's an odd thing about this oneshot, Knuckles **_**technically**_** isn't seme.**

**Knuckles: Wait, WHAT?**

**Sonic: Oh just get over it, heheh. **

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Only one word filled the Crimson echidna's mind. Arousal. The echidna breathed silently, as he was facing away from the Azure hedgehog next to him on the king sized bed. The room was bare, except for a few photo's on the walls from home, a small couch, a TV to go with it, and a refrigerator in the kitchen in the other room. The room was pitch dark, the only light shining from the light from the moon in the window nearby. Knuckles glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to him. Twelve O' clock, and he wasn't asleep yet.<p>

Recently, both he and Sonic were accepted into the same college, but neither of them wanted an on-campus room, since they were too small, but neither of them could afford an off-campus apartment, so they both pitched in money fro the rent, so they could save money on textbooks, classes and such. When they found out they had to share a bad, Knuckles was reluctant, but Sonic didn't seem to mind though, which Knuckles didn't seem to understand.

And here he was, laying down next to his best friend. And the strange thing was, the bulge in his underwear didn't seem to bother him, which slightly worried him. He turned his head slightly, and looked at Sonic, who was apparently asleep, turned away from him. He couldn't stop looking, even when he tried to force himself to not look, it was still hard to tear his eyes away from him.

_Why cant I stop looking at him?_ The though kept racing through crimson's head faster than the blue speedster could ever possible run. _Could I be..Ga-_ he then shook his head agitated. _What am I thinking? Sonic's my friend, and I can't be gay!_ _Can I?_

But no matter how many times he told himself this, he couldn't stop himself from occasionally turning his head to look at the hedgehog every two minutes or so. Suddenly, Sonic spoke, nearly causing Knuckles to fall off the bed.

"Knuckles...stop moving around so much. I can't sleep." Sonic muttered. Sonic then turned over to face Knuckles, confused at why he was moving around so much.

"Sorry." Knuckles replied. Knuckles then sat up, and looked at Sonic.

"What's wrong? First week of college getting to you?" Sonic asked, a smirk on his face.

"No Sonic..." He then sighed, and let out a lie. "Maybe I'm just hungry."

"I'm kind of hungry too. Want a sandwich? Fastest thing I can make." Sonic told him.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. He thought of the hardened erection in his pants, so he was pretty sure getting up and making his own sandwich was definitely out of the question.

"Uhm, sure I guess." Knuckles mumbled. Sonic then got out of bed, and walked to the kitchen, leaving the crimson echinda temporarily alone with his thoughts.

Knuckles threw off the blanket with a sigh, and looked at himself. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell Sonic? No, that would probably freak him out. But what else could he do? Maybe just hide it, and pray to god Sonic wouldn't find out.

Sonic opened the fridge, and pulled out the bag of ham, some cheese, and tossed it on the nearby counter, then shut the door. He grabbed the loaf of bread, which was already sitting on the counter, and opened it. In less than a minute he had two ham and cheese sandwiches, and he smirked, and picked them up, taking a bit out of the sandwich in his right hand. He then though of knuckles, and he grinned, thinking of the echidna's muscular figure, which kind of turned Sonic on. He then sighed, knowing he couldn't let Knuckles know he was gay. He would probably start sleeping on the couch or something, which would make it worse.

Sonic then began walking back to the room, figuring Knuckles would be agitated already. But when he walked in to the room, he was surprised to see Knuckles, the sheet down, and an erection in his underwear. Knuckles didn't notice at first however, that Sonic was at the door.

"Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

Knuckle's eyes widened, and he looked at the azure hedgehog, and quickly threw the blanket over, him, a cherry red blush reaching his cheeks.

_Maybe I wont have to hide my secret after all._ Sonic thought, small fantasies speeding through his head.

"S-Sonic! How long were you there?" Knuckles asked, in probably the most embarrassing tone Sonic had ever heard.

The smirk reached Sonic's lips again, and he walked over, placing the sandwiches on the nightstand, sitting next to the Crimson echidna.

"Long enough to see that your turned on by me." azure told crimson, that smirk still on his face.

Knuckles then looked away, but then was surprised when Sonic grabbed the side of his head, and turned him around, planting a kiss on his lips.

Knuckles then grabbed his hand, and pulled his head back, staring at Sonic, shocked.

"Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "Why'd you-"

Sonic then cut him off. "Oh shut it. You know you liked that." Sonic told him, adding a small chuckle to his statement.

And he was right, as Knuckles felt his length get harder. His blush covered his entire muzzle, which was really beginning to turn Sonic on. Sonic then reached for crimson's boxer's and pulled them down, showing his hard, eight inch erection.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles asked, not understanding why Sonic was doing this, but at the moment he could barely care.

"Haven't you ever heard of friends with benefits?" Sonic asked. Azure then lowered his head, and licked the tip of the echidna's length, causing Knuckles to shiver with pleasure, having never had a feeling like it before. He knew this was wrong, but felt so...right.

Knuckles let out a loud moan, when he felt his entire length enveloped by Sonic's mouth, who began then bobbing his head up and down the erection, going deeper every second.

_I-I cant believe he's doing this! But oh god, it feels great!_ Knuckles thought to himself, resting his hands on the back of the hedgehog's head, pushing it down slightly.

"Ooh Sonic, don't stop!" Knuckles nearly shouted. The lust filled response spurred on Sonic, who quickened his pace, which only caused Knuckle's moans of pleasure get louder.

Knuckles scooted closer to the edge of the bed, sliding his length bit deeper in Sonic's mouth. Sonic was now bobbing his head up and down the erection so fast, he was nearly a blur, causing knuckle's eyes to almost roll into the back of his head, and a small tense in his stomach.

"Sonic! I-I'm cumming!" Knuckles shouted, his eyes widening. Knuckles then clenched his teeth slightly, as he shot his warm seed into Sonic's mouth. The crimson echidna then fell backwards onto the bed, his slightly labored pants filling the room.

Azure then swallowed what was in his mouth, and crawled on top of knuckles, kissing him passionately. Knuckles didn't stop him this time either, in fact he was starting to enjoy this new feeling. Sonic then spoke again.

"Hey Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Yea Sonic?" Knuckles asked, wondering what he had to say.

"Mind if we try something else?" azure asked, barely over a whisper.

As Knuckles heavy breathing soon halted, he gave Sonic a subtle nod, and the hedgehog grinned pushing himself off the bed, pulling Knuckles to the side of the bed, making sure he was still on his back. He then pulled off his gloves, and spat on his hand, and rubbed it in a bit, and covered his member in the saliva coating his palm. Knuckles then almost freaked out again, because Sonic never told him he was going to fuck him.

Knuckles tried to sit up, but Sonic slowly pushing him back down. "Calm down, I'll try my hardest not to make this painful." azure told him, adding a comforting smile to his words.

Knuckles sighed. "Alright...I'll try." Knuckles muttered.

Sonic then positioned his member behind the echidna's ass, and looked at him, making sure he was relaxed.

"Alright, are you ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yea.." Knuckles answered.

Sonic then slid his length into Knuckles, going slowly trying not to hurt him. But even though he tried, it barely worked, because Knuckles clenched his eyes shut, groaning in pain.

"Dammit that hurts!" he shouted. Sonic sighed, and stopped when he said that, about three half's of the way in.

"I'll just wait until your ready." Sonic told him, and Knuckles nodded thankfully, trying to get used to the uncomfortableness.

After a minute or two, Knuckles got used to the feeling, and motioned for Sonic to start again. Sonic then slowly slid all the way in, and back out, repeating it several time's while the crimson echidna moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Soon enough the pain subsided, leaving the pleasure all to knuckles, which he thoroughly began to enjoy, as his moans became louder.

"Want me to go faster?" Sonic asked.

"Yes!" Knuckles moaned. Azure happily obliged, going even faster, Causing the echidna's hips to buck forwards every time he slid back in.

Sonic kept on going, looking for something deep inside him, and soon, he found it. As Sonic rammed his member deeper, Knuckles suddenly screamed out in ecstasy, causing the blue hedgehog to break out into a smile, speeding up. making Knuckle's screams of pleasure become louder, and happen more frequently.

"Ooh, yes!" Sonic shouted, his mind almost a blur due to the pleasure of ramming his length into Knuckles over, and over again.

After a minute or two, Sonic felt his stomach tighten, and a small tingle move up his erection. He then blew his load in deep inside Knuckle's, who moaned loudly as he felt the warm essence enter him. After ramming into Knuckles hips a few more times afterwords, azure collapsed on crimson, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath again.

A period of silence followed, the only sounds in the air were the breathing of the two males on the bed staring into each others eyes. Slowly Sonic rolled off of crimson, and back onto the bed. Knuckles then sat up, and glanced at sonic, who was now asleep on the bed, and smiled, laying down next to him. He then pulled the kitten over the two, and laid his head back, and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim his body.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I honestly thought I could have done better this time, and it was a little too...fast? Anyways, tell me how you felt about it, and review! I love finding new ways of making my reader's happy. Anyways, this is Sonic Yaoi, signing out.<strong>

**=SY=**


End file.
